New Adventure of Hulk & She Hulk
by Soundwave-82
Summary: AU. Dr Bruce Banner and Dr Betty Ross work to create a new Super-Soldier formula for the US government but when the terrorist Group Hydra attacked the facility they are working at choas ensue and the creation of Hulks happens.
1. Status Quo

New Adventures of Incredible Hulk and She Hulk

Dr Bruce Banner and his lab partner and Betty Ross Banner are assigned to recreate the Super Soldiers programme that create Captain America during the Second World War by orders of the project is General Ross the father of Betty Ross they are able to produce some sample of a new Super-soldier.

Dr Bruce Banner and Betty chose for the program Matt Talbot but a group of Hydra soldiers attacked the facility hoping to steal their work in the attack Major Matt Talbot murdered General Ross and then he forces both Betty and Bruce into Rebirth chambers and Matt Talbot use their work to test the formula on them and both are turned into rampaging monsters and they both kill corneal Talbot and the facility is destroyed exposing the area in Gamma radiation create an large amount of Gamma creatures

Now both of them travel the world looking for them to control the rampaging monsters inside them and are chased by brother of Glen Talbot General Matt Talbot and army of US Soldiers and STARK technology hunt them down so they can use them as weapons

Dr Bruce Banner/Hulk:

Dr Betty Ross/She-Hulk:

**Supporting Characters:**

**Rick Jones**: A runway teenager who is living on the street and found by the Banners will on the run from the US army Hulkbusters units that General Talbot use to hunt down and hopes to capture the Hulks to use them as DARPA weapons X programme.

**SHIELD Agent Amy Taylor (OC)**: Amy Taylor is a Veteran SHIELD task with tracking down with finding truth of the incident of that created the hulks. Amy Taylor is a skilled marksman and expert tracker while investigating the incident for the US government she discovered the remains of the dead Hydra agent and her finding to SHEILD director Nick Fury.

**Jennifer Walters**: A New York lawyer and partner in Matt Murdock Alias Daredevil firm she was attending the same law school Matt went. She became good friends with him following Elektra disappearance after her father was murdered by Bullseye Psychopathic killer and member of the assassin guild following the resurface of Elektra now a member of the Assassin guild.

**Villains**

**General Glen Talbot:** the older brother of Matt Talbot and leader of the US Army tasked with hunting down Hulk and She Hulk and bring them in. Glen is driven by his question for revenge for his brother's death which he blames on Bruce Banner and Betty Ross and intends to capture them turn them into a weapons.

**Sgt Jessica Middleton/Rampage (OC)**: She was a soldier that was stationed at the Gamma Base facility she was exposed to a large amount of Gamma radiation following the destruction she was changed into a Rampaging monster and unable to turn human again and like Emily Blonsky they hunt down the Bruce Banner and Betty Ross for the destruction of the Gamma Base and what happened to them she wants to kill Betty and Bruce for what happened to them.

**Emily Blonsky/Abomination**: A janitor at the facility that Bruce Banner and Betty Ross become the monsters they are today he was exposed to the fallout from the reactor that was destroyed and have become a monster with incredible strength that matches that of the Hulk he and Rampage are stuck as the creature they have become and are unable to turned back to his human self and called himself Abomination he is determined to kill the banner for what happened to him

**Dr Geoffrey Crawford/ Ravage: **an elite scientist for General Talbot that wants him to recreate the incident that created the incredible Hulk and She Hulk and most of the Super-power metahumans created from the destruction of the Gamma base. He was paralyzed at an early age in traffic accident that broke his spine at the waist. Dr Crawford created a device to drain gamma radiation from the Hulks but Dr Crawford used the gamma radiation form a creature they captured in the remains of the destroyed Gamma base and used on him and turned him into Ravage 

**Cain Marko/Juggernaut**: The step brother of Charles Xavier who is the leader of the X-men. He and His girlfriend Jessie are expert tomb raider that seek to raid tombs and sell the artefacts they find on the black-market when he and his girl while exploring a tomb for artefacts they found Jewel of Cyttorak they found an inscription on a tablet which read Whoever touches this gem shall be possess the crimson band of Cyttorak and henceforth shall become forevermore a human Juggernaut

**Jessica (Jessie) Blaine/Titan (OC)**: She was raised by her abusive father and mother when she was eighteen she move out and started dating Cain Marko they both became archaeologist and instead give the stuff back the rightfully owners they sold most of the stuff on the black market. During one of the tombs they raid for profit they discovered the Jewel of Cyttorak when she watched her boyfriend read the inscription he was granted incredible super-strength and he become virtually indestructible but the same instant she felt her body being changed as well gain the same ability as Cain.

Cain and Jessie discovered the full inscription which read those who touches this gem shall be possess the crimson band of Cyttorak and henceforth shall become forevermore a human juggernaut and that bond in heart of those who touch the gem will bind the other with power of Titan and forever more to will be human Juggernauts

_**Dr Samuel Sterns/the Leader: An ex-DARPA scientist that dismissed following Bruce Banner and Betty Ross being assigned to the Super-Soldier formula programme and he then joined selling his secret of the items he created for the DARPA and he leaded the attack to carry out his plans following Simon Utrecht planting the bombs and destroying the Gamma base he and his team and hole facility where exposed to large amount of Gamma radiation he gained incredible abilities and has set plans to try and control the Hulks and if he can't he simple create clones of his own**_

_**U-Force is a team of five Hydra skilled soldiers that where sent into the Gamma base to disable the Gamma base reactor and they were sent up by Dr Samuel Stern the mission leader who wanted to destroy all the work that Bruce and Betty had created and altered the bombs so once they are armed they would detonate and following the team is exposed to a large amount of gamma radiation **_

**Simon Utrecht/Vector: **the leader of the Hydra that attacked the Gamma base his mission was to destroy the Gamma base while Agent Matt Talbot stole the Super-Soldier formula but the explosives set by Red Skull the team of Hydra agents were exposed to a large amount of Gamma radiation transformed his and team body

**Mike Steel/Ironclad: **A skilled Hydra pilot and he followed his team inside the facility on Red Skull command to help his team destroy the Gamma reactor but following being exposed to Gamma radiation he gained super-strength and the ability to change his weight at will

**Jimmy Darnell/X-ray: **The brother of Ann Darnell a skilled Hydra Sniper and following being exposed to Gamma radiation he becomes pure energy and has the ability to fly and fire blast of radiation at his targets

**Ann Darnell/Vapor: **the sister of Jimmy Darnell a skilled marksman as with her team of Hydra agents she was exposed to a large amount of Gamma radiation that gave her the ability to transform into any type of gas

**Michelle Carter/Fallout (OC): **a skilled Hydra soldier and High school friend of Ann Darnell she was the one that recruited her to Hydra and they trained together to battle side by side following being set up by Red Skull she was exposed to a large amount of Gamma radiation that transformed into Gamma beast and feeds on Gamma radiation


	2. Birth of the Hulks

New Adventures of Hulk & She Hulk

Chapter 1: The Birth of Hulk and She Hulk

Banner and Ross Project lab

DARPA facility Gamma Base

Desert Base

Roswell, Nevada USA

A large medical lab is covered with advance medical equipment and they are two models of the rebirth containment and they pictures of Captain America is on the wall behind the rebirth machines there a coffee pod and machine in the lab as well and A Twenty-eight year old Dr Betty Ross is work on formula data she pushes her glasses up and starts rubbing her eye trying to get the sleep from her eyes her fellow lab partner Bruce Banner who was the same age as Dr Betty Ross and he walked up behind her has something behind his back a small black box he leans over her shoulder and plants a kiss on her check

"Hey Betty why don't you take a rest you been working on this for ninety-six hours now you need some rest Betty" said Dr Bruce Banner

"No Bruce we have to finish this my father counting on us to finish this project if we don't the contract will go to the Pym's or to Mr Osborn or that rude jackass and stuck up pain in the ass Tony Stark and his chief scientist I won't allow my father to lose this contract with the military" said Dr Betty Ross and rubs her eyes to clear her eye of sleep

"Yeah I know Stark is a Jackass and pain in the ass but he overseas in Iraq testing the new rocket and won't be back while next week so we don't have to worry about him so why don't you let me take over for a while" said Bruce

"I can't you have already done a hundred and twenty hours on our project as it is so it only fair that I do the very same" said Betty

"Betty can I ask you some?" said Bruce

Betty Ross turned to face Bruce she stands up as Bruce Banner gets down on one knee and present the small box to her

"Betty will you do me the honour of becoming my wife" he said

Betty Ross is taken back in shock when she heard Bruce ask her the question

"Oh Bruce yes I will marry you it will make me the most happiest I can ever be" she said as Bruce fitted the engagement ring onto her finger she looks at the ring and she is taken back by how much beautiful the ring is she turns around she her father standing their clapping his hands

"About time Bruce you have been dating my daughter since High school and that why I got you transferred here so you two can be together since I know my daughter has you loved you since that long anyway way do you think she has shrine in bed room back home" said General Ross

"Dad" said Betty blush at her father word and she was slightly angry at them as well

"What no hug Betty for father it not every day your I can comes and visits you at this facility" said General Ross and walks over to his daughter and she hugs him

"You to son-in-law" and Bruce is pulled in by General Ross and hugs his future son-in-law

"What for the visit dad comes to check up on me and Bruce or has DARPA director Fury sent to see what we have created in the last ten years of work the Gamma reactor could used power a whole city but it's used to power this whole facility" said Betty

"We aren't sure the radiation is safe that way more test are need before we move these Gamma reactors into cities you know we can talk about shop but I want to talk about grandkids with you two I want at least five or Six " said General Ross

"If we have kids can we have a least get through the first before we decide on anymore" said Betty Ross as she placed an arm around Bruce waist

"So come on the lets talks about grandkids and your wedding plans" said General Ross

"Please dad we need to finish this project we have been work on it since we finished university our degrees in biochemistry and that nearly ten years ago" said Betty

"What two egg heads like yourself can't take three minutes from your research to talk with me about an upcoming wedding or future grandkids when need to get it done as soon as soon as possible" said General Ross

"Ok dad" said Betty and she and Bruce left their labs

Three Hours later

Betty Ross and Bruce Banner are back working in their lab at Desert Base they are two vial of green liquid on the table

"Bruce we finally did we have created our Super-Soldier formula all we need to do is work out the correct doze to use on a person then we can test the stuff on the candidate" said Betty and she delighted and hugs Bruce

"Ten long years we have finally finished our lives work I love you Betty" said Bruce

"Yeah we created our formula soon we can leave this damn base and start our new away from this base I quite life in Texas or Los Angles they are some places I would like to go Honeymoon and are they any other honey?" asked Betty as she passionately kiss Bruce on the lips

"How about Venice or Paris they are lovely this time of year" said Bruce

"Yeah that even better than my chose I would love to lights of Paris more than Venice can we go on honeymoon to Paris and then Venice at another time" asked Betty

"No problem Betty Paris will do fine" said Bruce

Elsewhere

Night has fallen as a Jet black helicopter is flying towards the Desert Base inside the helicopter are member of Hydra all are wearing Hydra uniforms and have their face covered with them is Dr Samuel Sterns

"Ok Utrecht you team will plant the explosives on the Gamma reactor while the others meet up with agent Talbot and steal the Super Soldiers formula and meet back here at the helipad or we'll leave without you" said Dr Samuel Stern

"Yes sir" said all the Hydra soldiers together

"ETA Ten minutes to the target" said the pilot of the helicopter as i flew towards the facility

"Sir what about the radar system?" asked one of the Hydra soldier

"Don't worry this is the state of the Art helicopter with a built in stealth mode and top of line equipment we'll get in easy and undetected" said Dr Samuel Sterns

Soon the helicopter starts to land on the helipad it and the Hydra soldiers left the helicopter and Utrecht unit headed for the location of the gamma reactor and a second team off Hydra soldiers headed for lab complex.

Dr Banner and Dr Ross lab

A research team as well as Dr Bruce Banner and Dr Betty Ross are finishing their work on calculation of their formula to see what amount would be need to be use on the candidate for the formula to work perfectly inside the rebirth chamber is Major Matt Talbot and General Ross is standing watching them setting up the lab equipment and formula

"Are you sure you wants this Matt" said Betty

"Yes I'm Miss Ross I want to do this" said Major Matt Talbot

"Good luck soldier this is going hurt very much" said Bruce

"I don't care please just do it I need to have this done" Matt Talbot as they all hear gunfire can be heard from outside the lab and screams from outside the lab.

"Look this lab down Banner" said General Ross as he drew his services pistol

Just then a squad of five Hydra soldiers broke into the lab and opened fire on the Research scientist and killed them

Matt Talbot leaves the rebirth machine and picks up his guns and aimed them at Dr Bruce Banner and Dr Betty Ross General Ross turned his weapon on Matt Talbot as a group of Hydra soldier entered the lab and trained their weapons on Dr Bruce Banner and Dr Betty Ross.

"I want the serum and the research notes for your life work" said Matt

"What are you doing Matt" said General Ross

"I'm tired of living in my big brother shadow the great Glen or Major victory for Glen that why I signed up for the super-soldier programme become like the famous Captain America and his Invaders but when Hydra offered me millions to get them the formula I couldn't resist it so docs hand over the research data and stuff" said Matt

"Matt put your weapons down or I'll be force to shoot" said General Ross

"You don't seem to have anything to barging with General I have weapons trained on your daughter" said Matt

"Take it just don't hurt Betty" said Bruce

"Both of you into the rebirth chamber now" said Matt he watched as both Bruce and Betty entered the rebirth chamber and then Matt sealed them inside the chamber.

"Please let them out of Matt" said General Ross

"I want to see what this serum can on people before I use it on myself" said Matt and he picks up a vial of the serum and walks over to the control panel for the rebirth machine and placed it into the machine and pushed it down General Ross tackled the Matt t put it was too late he had activated the rebirth and battles ensure followed by a deafening gunshot can be heard and matt stands over a wounded general Ross who was holding his stomach

The rebirth chamber is filled with gas Betty is pounding on the glass of the chamber

"DAD" she screamed as she watched as Matt moved his gun towards General Ross head

"Do it Traitor make your brother prod of you sell your country out" said General Ross

"You know what general stick it" said Matt and he fired the gun and killed General Ross

Matt then looked over to the rebirth chamber and see a female fist pounding on the chamber wall just then the chamber door punched through and the door is send flying and two Hydra soldiers are killed by the door.

A female creature leaves the chamber she is 6' 8" she was wearing torn clothes that Betty was wearing before she went into the chamber her body was more muscle her hair was green as well as her skin colour just then a male creature left the chamber it was few feet taller than the female creature he was wearing torn clothes Bruce Banner like her he was muscle he had green hair and green skin colour.

"It worked now time for me to use the formula on myself" said Matt and picks up the other vial of Serum and then walks towards the rebirth machine but he is then blocked by the female creature that is Betty Ross it smacks the vial of serum and it breaks when it hits the ground

"No what have you done to my chance at Power Betty" said Matt

"Not Betty me She-Hulk" said the female creature and grabs him by the throat and throws him across the room and he hits the wall hard and as he gets to his feet

"What are you asshole waiting for kill them" said Matt

The three Hydra soldiers opened fire on the She-Hulk and the male creature but the bullets didn't do anything as the bounced off them

"Hulk mad when Hulk mad Hulk Smash puny human" said the male creature as he picked up the large metal table and threw it at the Hydra soldiers and all three Hydra Soldiers are killed elsewhere Matt Talbot is back away from She-Hulk

"Please don't hurt me I need the money" he said

"She-Hulk mad when She Hulk mad She Hulk Smash puny human" said She Hulk and she smashed her fist down but Matt rolled out of the way Just then an explosion ripped through the west side of the complex.

"_Warning Gamma Radiation leak all personnel evacuate the facility Radiation lever at 50% all personnel must evacuate to Safe-zones" said a female computer voice_

"Oh god what have they done all they had to do was plant the explosives and then detonate once everybody escaped the facility" said Matt 

"_Warning Gamma radiation leak at 65% all personnel need evacuate to the nearest evacuation points detailed in your employment handbooks" said the female computer voice _

"We have to get out of here please listen to me" said Matt

"She-Hulk Not listen to puny human she Hulk smash" said She-Hulk as she picked up a filing cabinet and smashed it down on Matt Talbot

"_Warning Evacuate the facility Gamma radiation leak at critical levels activation of radiation shields will commence in 3 minutes all personnel need to evacuate to the nearest evacuation point detailed in your employment Handbooks" said the female computer voice and then _She Hulk and Hulk escape the facility as the Radiation shield close around the reactor.

Inside a small cave the two of them start to relax and after a few minutes both She-Hulk and Hulk turn back to their human selves they are wearing torn remains of their clothes and stand looking out at the canyon ridge

"What happened here how did we get here?" said Betty

"Last thing I remember is being in the rebirth chamber and nothing after that but just images of what happened after that" said Bruce as he get a few images of the Hulk and She-Hulk destroy their lab and General Ross being killed by Major Matt Talbot

Bruce then looks over to Betty who is down on her knees she is reliving her father's murder at Major Matt Talbot hands and the warning she heard about the gamma radiation leak and the destruction caused by the Hulk and She-Hulk.

"What the matter Betty?" said Bruce

"It's my father he was murdered by Matt. He just executed him in cold blood" said Betty and she joined by Bruce and cuddle and comfort her about her lose

"What happened to use and how did we get here and what are we going to do" she added

"I don't know but we'll find out together and we'll cure ourselves" said Bruce

"I Know we will I know we will Bruce" said Betty as she lowers her head onto Bruce's shoulder Bruce places his arm around her waist and then the two of them kiss passionately.

End of Chapter 1:


End file.
